The present invention relates to delayed pulse generating circuits capable of generating a pulse delayed by a predetermined time interval following the application of an initiating input pulse, and more particularly to delayed pulse generating circuits suited for fabrication as integrated circuits, simple in construction, and capable of generating pulses having the desired width and waveform.
A typical known delayed pulse generating circuit is formed by a first pulse generating circuit driven by an input trigger pulse to generate a pulse dependent upon a first time-constant circuit provided in the first pulse generating circuit, and a second pulse generating circuit driven by a pulse of differential waveform corresponding to the trailing edge of the output pulse of the first pulse generating circuit. A pulse is thus generated having a pulse width dependent upon a second time-constant circuit provided in the second pulse generating circuit. This type of delayed pulse generating circuit, when fabricated into an integrated circuit must be equipped with a number of additional terminals for capacitors included in the time delay circuit and the differentiation circuit. This requirement is not readily compatible with the structure of packages limited in the number of terminals. Furthermore, the prior art circuit requires considerable numbers of capacitors which necessitate extra area on an IC substrate.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a delayed pulse generating circuit, simple in construction with a minimum number of capacitors, and suited for adaptation to an IC configuration.